People Like Us
by Odile the Black Swan
Summary: A rape case take Greg and Nick to a place they're not sure they want to go. NickGreg, possible GrissomSara CatherineWarrick


…People Like Us

Chapter #1

**Dreams About…**

"_Greg, what if someone sees?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Any one could walk in!"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Greg, what if…" Nick gave in as Greg's hands found their way under his shirt. Nick's hands came up to bury themselves in his lover's spiky hair, pulling their kiss-bruised lips closer together. Greg pulled back, inches away from Nick's mouth._

"_What if someone sees?" Nick could feel the wicked grin against his lips and moaned in spite of himself, which only helped to increase Greg's pleasure, his smile growing._

"_That wasn't funny." Nick announced when their kiss ended._

"_Wasn't it?" mocked Greg before bringing his tongue to Nick's jaw line, working his way to the hollow at the base of Nick's throat._

"_Greg…oh, Greg…"_

"…Gre-eg…oh, Greg-go!" called a singsong voice. Greg's eyes flew open at the realization of who was calling him. His face flushed as he wet his lips nervously.

"Sorry Nick," he tried his best to sound at ease, though his thoughts were flying, "I was tired." Nick laughed softly, the sound causing Greg's eyelids to flutter closed in bliss.

"Well, don't let me spoil your kinky fantasies!" Greg's eyes flew open for the second time in so many minutes.

"Kinky? Kinky fantasies? You truly think I dream about bondage in the 'office', so to speak?" asked Greg, breath short, chest tight, and emotions racing. Nick didn't notice.

"I'm sure you were thinking of kinky things. Your eyelids fluttered, your grins were wicked, and you actually moaned. I doubt you were dreaming about anything that had to do with the 'office', so to speak." Greg only wished it was true.

"To be honest, my friend, I was dreaming of the day I would be allowed to try my mind at the work of a CSI" The laugh came again, this time as a soft, yet throaty, chuckle. It was suddenly very hot and Greg couldn't find enough air. Nick just grinned.

"You're not going tell me, are ya?" It was Greg's turn to laugh, a light, sweet sound.

"Of course not."

Nick had known from the moment he had walked into the lab that he shouldn't have woken Greg up. His reaction to Greg's laughter only proved this point. Why had he come in? He didn't even need anything! But he'd passed by the lab and Greg had looked gorgeously tempting, his face flushed, his lips bruised and bitten. But it was the moan that did it. The moan that had stopped Nick cold. Why hadn't he just left at that point?

"Nick?" Nick's eyes refocused, as he silently scolded himself for zoning. "Kinky fantasies?" queried Greg. Nick simply smirked before walking out of the lab.

Nick couldn't believe it. He was daydreaming on the way to a crime scene. But Greg's quiet moans of enjoyment had echoed in his mind all shift.

_Nick turned into the locker rooms to here a soft, yet decidedly male, groan. Not of pleasure, but misery. Nick decided to take it as the former in order to tease._

"_Dreaming about me Greg?" he chuckled. Greg's eyes slowly opened. He looked wretched, his face drawn, eyes bloodshot. He couldn't take it anymore._

"_Yes." Nick's thoughts slowed, that one word echoing in his head. Yes. Greg was miserable because of him. Had he found out and been disgusted or did he not know…but feel…the same?_

"_Greg…?" his voice came out a whisper, "Why are you dreaming about me?" _

"_I don't know!" Greg sighed, his voice haggard. His eyes flickered up when he felt a hand on his cheek._

"_Tell me if this helps," Nick told him, before bringing his lips to Greg's in a chaste kiss. He started to pull away, but Greg's hands clasped behind his neck stopping him._

"_This helps," was Greg's explanation, and Nick was loathe to complain. Greg quickly turned their kiss passionate, running Nick's lower lip through his teeth and torturing it with his tongue. It was Nick's turn to moan in pleasurable misery. Their tongues dueled as their hands fumbled to get their skin closer._

"_Nick," Greg managed to gasp out as teeth closed on his nipple, "as much as I enjoy our…present activity, it would probably be better if we continued it elsewhere. Like my place. After shift."_

"Hey, Nick, wake up." Catherine was shaking him awake.

"Sorry Cath," he tried his best to sound at ease, though his thoughts were flying, "I was tired."


End file.
